Whispered Love
by IcyBlueCats
Summary: A Denmark (Mathias Kohler) x Reader fanfiction


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Denmark (Mathias Kohler) x Reader/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hi. I decided to make this a fanfiction. It was originally intended to be a regular story, but I figured I could turn it into a fanfic. This is my first ever reader insert, hell, it's my first ever fanfiction. So tell me if there's anyway I can make it better. By the way, I put it into parts because, as was said earlier, it was intended to be just a regular story with two regular people, so it just feels right./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Some people say Love is a battlefield. Some say it's a waste of time. Others say that it's a fiery volcano, waiting to erupt. I say love is a whisper, floating on the wind, full of promise and hope. I say love is a fragile thing, easily broken into shattered fragments. I use to think like those other people, that love was just a waste of time. But I soon came to learn, love is not a waste of time. And if you ignore love long enough, it will slip out of your grasp, maybe going to come back, maybe going to leave forever. This is a tale of my love, the love I lost and managed to regain again. The love I used to hate. The love I fought for. This tale makes some of those other people right. Love emis /ema battlefield. Love emis /ema volcano of passion. But love is most definitely emnot/em a waste of time, if you're doing it right, that is. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Part one-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One universe, eight planets, four oceans, seven continents, eight-hundred nine islands, two-hundred four countries, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you." I said bitterly to the man next to me. I was at my favorite bar, looking to unwind after a rough day. My boss had decided to get rid of a few of my coworkers, claiming that I could handle the workload on my own. So I had ended up doing five days worth of paperwork in just 6 hours. Truthfully, I was in a bad mood. And the blonde man next to me was doing nothing to alleviate that mood. I came to this bar every night, and every night the annoying blonde male was there, next to me. He claimed he loved me. It annoyed me. He didn't even know me. "Awww, (y/n), don't be like that," he loudly whined, interrupting my train of thought. "You know you love me!" He exclaimed, a goofy grin adorning his face. In case you're wondering who this man is, his name is Mathias Kohler. He says he's from Denmark and claims to be the "King of Northern Europe". But he has yet to back up that claim. I don't even know why I bother coming here any more. This man just can't take a hint. "(Yyyy/nnnn)" he whined, "Are you even listening to me?" "No, go away" I snapped back "Why do you keep bothering me, you know I don't, nor ever will, like you" "You're right, (y/n)" he said. I let out a sigh of relief. But then I realized he had more to say, and that sigh of relief become a sigh of frustration. "You will never like me. You'll love me." He grinned cheekily. "You are a massive dick, you know that?" I growled. "Yes, my dearest (y/n), I know I have a massive dick, would you like to see it?" he asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "Ok, that's it." I mumbled, I was going to have to get really drunk to get that image out of my head. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, Jackie boy, give me a bottle of your strongest whiskey." I yelled to the bartender, Jack. He looked at me, confusion written across his face. And then he spotted Mathias. He sent a sympathetic smile my way and went into the back room to grab what I had requested. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Jack." I said as Jack handed me the bottle. "No problem, (y/n). Just don't get too shit-faced." He said, walking away. "So you can call him by his name, even giving him a nickname, but you can't even say my name?" you heard Mathias groan out from beside you. "Shut the hell up, blondie." you muttered. I wasn't in the mood for his behaviour. We sat in silence for a while. I was lost within the universe of my mind, and he was just staring at me. "What's wrong, (y/n)" he suddenly asked, a serious look on his face. "Nothing's wrong." I replied, but of course, that was far from the truth. Silence fell over the pair of us once again. "Alright guys, it's time to leave! We're closing up!" The bartender yelled to all the customers. He walked over to the pair of us. "Would you walk (y/n) home, Mathias? I don't want her to get hurt or anything." he said, gaze pointed at Mathias. Before Mathias could open his mouth to answer, I opened mine. "I'm perfectly fine, Jackie Boy. I'm not emthat/em drunk" I said, my speech somewhat slurred. "You drank a whole bottle of my strongest whiskey, how in the hell are you not completely drunk?!" Jack asked, surprise evident in his voice. "I've had practice." I yawned. "Well, I'm still gonna walk you home." said Mathias matter-of-factly. "No." you said, standing up and walking out of there. "Oops, almost forgot," you muttered turning around. You took a fifty out of your bag and threw it at Jack. "I'll pay for Mathias too." you said, immediately regretting your choice. "Yay! (Y/n) finally likes me!" he squealed, following you out of the bar. "No, blondie, I don't like you. I just didn't wanna dig through my bag to find a smaller bill" I explained. "(Y/n), can I ask you something?" Mathias asked. "Go right ahead, blondie." I said. "Why don't you like me? Why don't you say my name? What did I do? Tell me so I can change." he had a serious expression on his face. "I don't like you because you're loud and obnoxious, you hit on pretty much every woman, I was flattered when you bothered to even notice me at first, and then I realized that you do that with every woman. I won't say your name because I don't like you. And you bother me. You never give me space so I can just get drunk and go." I said, quite harshly. A look of hurt crossed his face. But it disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by a poker face. But that face couldn't fool me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I-if that's how you feel, t-then I guess I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry, (y/n)" he said, walking away. I was shocked. I felt a pang in my heart. 'No, (y/n)! You shouldn't feel bad! This emis /emwhat you wanted, right? Right?' I thought, I could feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes. "No! I shouldn't feel like this!" I whispered. I ran the rest of the way home. Once at home, I went straight to bed, thank God tomorrow is Saturday./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Part two-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I lazed around most of the day Saturday, but my mind was always at the same place, on Mathias. I decided I'd go back to the bar again tonight, since my hangover had mostly worn off. It wasn't a big hangover. I had been surprised at that, considering how much I had drank last night. It was currently 8:30 pm, so I headed to the bar. As soon as I got there I took my usual seat at the counter. But something was off. Mathias wasn't there. Oh yeah, he said he'd leave me alone. My heart hurt a bit at that thought. Jack was no where to be seen, so I just waited. The bell on the door jingled, so I slightly turned to see who it was. My heart was hoping it was Mathias, my mind was hoping it wasn't. But alas, it emwas/em Mathias. But he wasn't alone. He had some girl with him. The pain in my chest got bigger at the sight of the two of them together. I have no idea why. The pair waltzed over to a booth to my right. At that point I had decided to ignore them. But I couldn't help stealing glances at Mathias every now and then. It had been half an hour, Jack had showed up, and I got twenty shots of vodka. My mind wasn't even hazy yet. I stole another glance at Mathias. He was making out with the girl. When I saw this my heart felt like it was being torn in two. I had a slight idea of what I was feeling, but I didn't want to admit it. "Hey, (y/n), is something wrong? You're crying." Jack said, looking at me with concern on his features. I put my hand to my face and noticed that I was, in-fact, crying. "I don't know what's wrong, Jack. I shouldn't be feeling like this." I whispered, my eyes wide. Jack looked at me, and then looked over to the place I had been stealing glances at just moments before. His eyes widened a bit, and he glanced back at me. "I think that you're in love, (y/n). In love with Mathias." he stated. "No, it can't be. I don't like him" I said. "You do, you just don't realize it yet." he said softly, lifting my face so I was looking him in the eye. He let go of my face and walked around to the customer's side of the bar. He came to me, and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Everything's going to be okay, (y/n)" he whispered. I hugged him back. I knew even he wasn't sure that everything was going to be okay. But I hugged him anyways. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, looking into my (e/c) eyes. "No, it's all right. Thank you, Jack." I sighed, letting go of him. He let go of me as well. I paid my bill and left. It was a rather cool night, so I took my time walking home, enjoying the crisp air. When I arrived at my house, I threw my pajamas on, and went to bed. I didn't fall asleep for a while. I thought about Mathias and that girl. I thought about what Jack said. And then it hit me. Maybe I emdid /emlike Mathias. No, scratch that, maybe I emloved /emhim. But he had gotten over me. And he was with that girl now. My heart wrenched, and I started crying. That was the first night in a long time that I cried myself to sleep. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Part three-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I got up Sunday morning at 9 AM. I put my Sunday best on and headed to church. I figured that I had nothing better to do, so I went. On the way there, I thought about Mathias. I knew it was futile to tell myself that what I had been feeling wasn't love. So I just accepted it. I had finally arrived at the church. I found an empty row in the back and sat there. The preacher walked in and started preaching. Of course the sermon just had to be about love. I listened for a while, but soon was lost in thought. I was thinking about what I emhad /emcaught, and Mathias too of course. When the preacher had dismissed us, I got up to walk out, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was faced with the preacher. "I can tell you're troubled by something." he said "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, concern laced in with his voice. "I- uh, ah, sure, why not." I sighed. He motioned for me to follow him, and we ended up in a place I'm guessing was his office. He sat down behind the desk, and made a gesture for me to sit down in the chair in front of him. "Now tell me what's wrong" he said. I told him about Mathias and about what had happened. "I think I love him. But I was mean, and now he's gone. I'll never get him back. Not like I had him in the first place anyways..." I finished. "I'm sure if you told him how you feel, he'll understand." the preacher said. "And would this Mathias happen to be Mathias Kohler?" He asked. "Uh- yeah." I said, shocked. "I'm guessing you're (y/n) then. Mathias came here to talk to me almost every Sunday. Sometimes on other days too. And every time, he would talk about you. How much he was sure it was love he was feeling for you, and how much you hated him. He was always asking me what to do. And then a few days ago, Friday, I think, he came in late at night. He was crying. He told me that you had pretty much told him you hated him. It crushed the poor boy. I'm surprised he didn't come in today." Right as that was said, the door to the office burst open. I whipped around to see who it was. It was Mathias. Speak of the devil and he shall come. "Preacher, I need to talk to you." he said, not noticing me. "Well, as you can see, I'm already speaking with someone." the preacher pointed at you. Mathias looked at you, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, it's you. I'll come back later." he said sullenly. "No you shall not." the preacher commanded. "I think miss (y/n) has something to say to you. Isn't that right (y/n)?" Before you could speak, Mathias said "I don't want your apologies." "Mathias you will sit down and listen to this woman right now." the preacher snapped angrily. Mathias sat down somewhat reluctantly in the chair next to you. He looked at you, waiting for you to say something. The preacher stood up and walked out, saying that he felt like this was just between the two of you. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before Mathias could say anything, you opened your mouth and said what had been on your mind for the past three days. "Mathias, I know you said you don't want my apology, but I don't care. I'm really sorry for what I said on Friday night. I felt bad about it after I said it. I'm really sorry. I honestly realized that I didn't mean any of those things. And then on Saturday at the bar, I saw you with that woman, and it hurt. It made my heart hurt, Mathias. My heart. But what really killed me was when I saw the two of you making out. It felt like my heart had been torn into two pieces. I realized that I felt like that because I love you Mathias. I'm not going to deny it, I think this is really, truly love. I cried myself to sleep last night because I was sure that you no longer felt anything for me. I think I love you." I whispered that last part, not daring to look at his face. I could feel tears falling down my face. "(y/n)... I... I still love you (y/n). I'm the one that should be sorry. I gave up on you. I thought you hated me. That's why I had that girl, I thought it would ease the pain." he said, sadness filling his voice. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my chin, the hand moved my head up. I was looking Mathias in the eyes. He had a soft smile on his face, and his eyes were a mixture of sadness and love. He leaned in towards my face. I subconsciously leaned towards him. Our lips met. The kiss was soft like velvet, and sweet like honey. My eyes fluttered closed. After a while, we broke apart for air. "(Y/n)" he said "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, his eyes glazed with hope. "Of course." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He took my hand, and we walked out of that office. Together. Once we were outside we started walking, hand in hand. We were heading towards my house, I realized. Once we were at my front door, he turned me around, to face him. "(y/n)" he whispered into my ear, "I love you." he said, leaning in to kiss me. This kiss wasn't like the kiss we'd shared earlier. This kiss was full of lust, passion, and need. The need for each other. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. We broke for air after a while. He started to kiss at my jawline, trailing down to my neck. "M-mathias, we sh-should go inside" I managed to choke out, without moaning. He looked up at me, a twinkle of lust in his eyes, and a big goofy grin on his face. "Of course, (y/n)". Before I could fully unlock the door, he hugged me from behind and whispered "I love you." I whispered back "I love you too." But the wind had picked up, and my whisper was lost in the wind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That is the story about how I had nearly lost my love, and then managed to get it back. I'd like to say that this proves that love is most definitely not a waste of time, but to some people it may be. And I can't change that. But this emdoes /emprove that love is a battlefield, you will get hurt, but in the end, you will either lose or win. I was lucky enough to win. Love is also a volcano of lust and passion. Waiting to erupt for the right person. I found my right person. And I'm glad I did. Now our love is a whisper on the wind, growing into a scream. A scream of passion. A scream of love. Our love is full of hope and promise. And I know it will blossom into even more. I can feel it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
